


「自卡」原著向《读诗会》巨大加粗的ooc慎！自来也×卡卡西

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Uke Hatake Kakashi, role play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 一个崇拜作者的公主还是位男性？呜呜，还是你会玩啊不愧是亲热系列的作者，自来也。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Jiraiya, Jiraiya/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 11





	「自卡」原著向《读诗会》巨大加粗的ooc慎！自来也×卡卡西

“请到这边来，自来也先生。”侍女恭敬的垂下头，连一丝多余的眼神都没有分给旁边这位高大的白发男人，仿佛这个男人只是路边的木雕，只是自顾自的在前面引路。  
这里是个极其日式的住宅，说住宅似乎是并不贴切，简直是穷尽奢华的城堡，组成建筑的木材都散发着属于古木的清香。由黄金组成的暗金色的纹路顺着木材的纹路而变化，每道经过的纸门上都绘着素然淡雅的风景，古典高雅的和式美人都在这纸门内端庄的坐着，随时打算去供奉这间城堡想主人--那位远近闻名喜欢猎艳的公主大人。  
自来也跟着侍女绕过一道又一道的折廊，终于来到正殿之前，戴着厚厚面纱的持扇侍女，低头躬身拉开了阻挡在自来也和这位神秘公主的木门。  
“公主大人，自来也大人来了。”  
自来也往上看去，亲热天堂系列写火了的好处就是可以经常看见这些喜欢书并且位高权重的存在--面纱蒙在高位者的脸上，只能看见平静且漂亮的黑色眼睛和另一只妖艳的红眼睛，但从面纱边缘看去，更薄的那面，隐隐透出朱红色的唇以及魅惑人心的一点小痣，随后便是梨涡上的两点朱红。  
“退下吧。”公主注意到了来者的视线，微微高傲的扬起头，垂下的金饰在银发上摇摆，骨扇展开，再次遮住了自己的半张脸。  
巨大主殿里一时间只剩下两人。  
“汝就是那位作者？”公主抬起眼，睫毛又卷又翘，慢悠悠站起来，红色的华服层层落下，却又被提起，露出光滑紧实的小腿，从主座渡下来，每一步都伴随着金饰的响声。  
“汝为何不看吾。”公主绕过来，好奇的关注这位来客。  
“毕竟被侍女嘱咐了不能看您的脸啊。”自来也笑笑，却感觉这公主的手指好奇的在他身上摸来摸去。  
“吾准了。”公主异色的双瞳眯起来，“毕竟是那本神作的作者。”  
一双手却不老实的从来者的手臂划到胸膛，甚至开始向下划去。“不如入赘吾府。”  
自来也脸色一变。划过皮肤的手指可不是一位大家闺秀该有的，虽然指节修长，但训练留下的茧子却可以被明显的感知。男人大手一抓，就把还在摸来摸去的双手攥在手里。  
“真的吗？那我很荣幸。”自来也一步跨近，这时公主才发现这人居然如此高大，手腕被勒出红痕，男人伸脚一绊，就将刚刚还高高在上的主人放倒在地上，银色长发和金饰散落了一地，红色和服的领口也被挣开，露出平整的胸膛。  
高大三忍的阴影笼罩在华服身影之上，“没想到远近闻名的猎艳公主殿下居然是位男性。”自来也看着身下人的身躯，面纱掀起一角，将刚才隐隐不见的小痣露出来，于是他低下头凑的更近，几乎抵上殿下的脸颊，“所以殿下打算怎么猎我这个艳呢？”  
“你……你简直是无耻之徒！无礼之辈！！”许是从来没有被人顶撞过，这公主居然红了脸色，异瞳睁的大大的，支支吾吾的才说出着软绵绵的咒骂。  
“不过我猜你并不是公主本人。”大手下滑，拉开本来就已经散乱的衣饰，紧实的富有肌肉的胸膛及腰腹从一片奢华的暗红色中展现。用手指抵着因为骤冷而挺立的红缨，三忍的表情变得危险起来，“说吧，真正的公主殿下在哪里？”  
“我就是，你再这样我就……！”冒牌公主惊慌了起来，甚至连称呼都忘了一干二净，挣扎了几下不行，却让胸前的红缨在男人粗糙的手指上磨了好几下，就像激情的邀约。  
“这确实是个奢华的城堡。”男人说道。公主转头，开阔的大殿里确实只剩二人，就算是想要呼救也无法传达到殿门外侍从的耳朵里，粗糙的手指在红缨上打着圈圈，脑子看过的那些小说一时间全部都闯进这位一直未曾见过大人世界的公主的脑海，他害怕的颤抖，软下声线，“你想要什么，金银财宝还是美人城池？吾皆可以满……唔。”男人低下头，舌头戳在那挺立上，“嘛，公主殿下，既然在下要入赘，便想提前验验真假啊。还是说公主有其他证明方法？”  
“唔……吾，不结了，不要你入赘了。”公主因为舌头的挑逗而发出阵阵喘息，低垂睫毛，睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠。银发散乱的贴在他的额头上，贴在高级的踏踏米上，伴随着同样散乱的华服，腰带却还松垮垮的挂在紧实的纤腰上。  
“那公主怎么证明自己是真的呢？”男人抬起身，暂时放过了被不知名感受激的全身颤抖的人，却还是恶趣味的用食指摩挲已经红肿的娇小的挺立。  
“唔……”银发公主稍得喘息，仔细思考，“那……那我可以将亲热系列背下来。世人皆知吾最爱您的书了。”  
男人揉揉下巴，饶有兴致的看着他，“也行。说说看不如从亲热动力开始说①。”  
“唔……”薄薄的红透出面纱，眼睑微敛“你如夏夜般的人鱼般耀眼，如鱼儿在水中嬉戏，你看着我的眼睛刚想…②…啊哈……你！你做什么？”男人的手指头向下滑动，腰带也渐渐松开，直至那微立的那物被这个不良作者握在宽大的手心里，上下抚摸。“继续。”这个忍者简直无情！自来也被瞪了一下，但被钳制的人还是清清嗓子，是少年的音色，他继续背诵起来“你来到我身边，刚想说些什么，却被我”堵上了……确实是被堵上了，自来也伏下身，隔着面纱咬上了上位者的唇，伸出舌头舔弄，面纱薄而轻，刺在舌头上酥酥麻麻的，被唾液润湿，透出面纱下隐藏的嘴唇，这比直接的亲吻显得更加情色。  
“继续。”色情文作者笑嘻嘻的继续要求。  
“唔……我们激烈的接吻交换着唾液，我将你放倒在床上，摩挲着你宛如临湖天鹅的脖颈……”还挂着忍者臂甲的手指就这样摸上了银发公主的脖子，少年人顿了顿，“我拉开你的衣裳，是盛满月光的爱人，让我忍不住爱抚。”衣服被拽着滑落，露出带有男性棱角的肩膀，但那里的皮肤是光滑的，确实是像月光从遮住他的暗红色幕布中显现，带着皎洁的光华。  
少年人像是入迷了一般，“我迷失了，只为在诗词中寻找你，寻找你完美无瑕的身体，你邀请着我，邀请我这庸俗之人与你共舞。”男公主抬起一条腿，腰带散落的更开，片片昂贵的布料从他的大腿上滑落，里面是真空的，粉色暗色的，被作者捕捉，邀请这位三忍一起在月下共舞。即使那腿上有些淡白色的，浅色的疤痕，也不能阻止他的完美。  
“精灵的邀约我如何不从？便也一起沉沦，亲吻他的肌肤，描摹他的灵魂妄图以自己的灵魂与他共舞。”自来也的心就像自己写的书一样，从这位嘴里说出来一切都变了味道，本来只是逼供真正公主的下落，现在却好像是他自己乱了心智，于是他顺着本能，将手贴近身下人的胸膛，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，用舌头感受那肌肤上的疤痕。  
“你发出猫儿似的叹息，用无形的尾巴纠缠着我，让我更近些更近些，将因为爱因为更多的而坚挺的送进去，如水乳般交融。”银发公主朱唇微启，发出小猫般的呻吟，他的手还被钳制着，但修长的腿却缠上了作者宽大的腰，将他拉进自己，让自己的胯部撞在他的腹部，三忍有些失控的惊叹的喘息，裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的，怼着少年人的尾骨。  
自来也让自己靠的与冒牌公主殿下的脸更近，银色的头发翘起来戳到了他的脸，少年有些得意的眯起眼睛随后脸色一变，他被再次翻转，被三忍按在地上。他挣扎起来，但翻转过来的姿势更难使力，更何况厚重华服还挂在他的手臂上，挣扎只是让更多的脊背以及腰窝展现在作者眼前。  
“好危险啊你。”色情文作者再次大笑起来。  
到底是谁比较危险啊！   
“不过你还是没法证明你就是公主殿下啊？我村子里有一个后辈也可以全文背诵呢。”自来也抚摸着背肌，一直到凹陷的腰部。  
少年沉默了，“那……那……守宫砂呢？”  
自来也的眼睛一亮，“在哪？”  
“就……就在……就在你的手在往下……往下一点点。”少年的声音闷闷的。  
“不如你展现给我看。”少年被放开了，人还愣愣的，没想到这就被放开了，抬起腿就想跑，然后又被绊倒在地上。  
“所以你想给我展示你逃跑的技术？”三忍将挂在少年的头发上摇摇晃晃的金铃取下，少年无奈。于是缓慢的被过身去。  
少年的身材匀称且纤细，伸手将一衣服缓缓的剥下，手臂上有鲜红的漩涡的纹身，刻在瓷白的身上，然后衣服随引力下落，从背部到腰线是流畅的弧度，每次落下都带着变化的阴影。华服领口的位置堪堪遮住了少年的臀线，及臀线正上方的红色守宫砂，鲜艳如血。  
身后一直没有动静，少年越呆越觉得不妙，“汝看够了吧，吾便是正统的…唔…”  
少年一下子被男人举起来，下身就直直的撞在他的胯上，灼热的热度紧紧的挨着下身，下一秒就是阴茎的长驱直入。  
少年发出痛苦的呻吟，但嫩软的魅肉却紧紧的吸附上这硕大的勃起。  
“但我感觉你并不是第一次啊，公主殿下。”亲热系列的作者笑的恶劣。对比少年身子大得多的男根，毫不留情的向上顶撞，让娇小的身子在他的怀里颤抖。银发垂到腰间，随着身体而上下起伏。每次拔出来都带着咕噜噜的淫液的声音，少年被转过来，脸色绯红，每次都被白发作者撞在让他颤抖的一点，快感一波一波的打在小腹上，让少年的腿不住弯曲，却缠上了三忍的腰腹。  
柱头破开嫩肉，大手将少年的身子举的更高，衣带终于彻底散开，组成华服的绣着金丝的昂贵布料全部坠到地上，白色的光华在暗色的大殿里绽放，少年人呻吟，但这大殿太大了，声音随着空间递减，到最后只有自来也一人听见了这美妙的音调。  
“你还不说吗？”自来也低头啃咬少年的喉结，“不说我就要拷问你了。”  
“唔……”  
年长的男人一直在研磨少年身体里的机关，这个机关带来的快感让银发少年连脊柱都在打颤，诡异的电流顺着尾骨一直向上，连手指都蜷缩起来。少年不住呜咽，津液顺着下巴淌下，几乎到了欢愉的尽头，却被掐住性器，在边界苦苦挣扎。  
“这是拷问啊，说了我就给你。”自来也再次将少年放回地上，眼看少年的表情就变得纠结起来，便下手一掐，引得身下人呜呜的挣扎了几下，同时再用身下之物研磨，没几下少年就妥协了。  
“自来也大人，你……唔你这是作弊！”一阵白烟，更熟悉的银发青年出现在散落的布片上，他拉下遮挡着脸颊的面纱，一道疤穿过绯红的眼睛。  
“这是谋略啊卡卡西。”自来也掐着银发忍者的腰，又冲撞了几下，后穴的吸吮让他难以自拔。  
银发忍者的脸色更红了，之前就粘在睫毛上的泪滴，缓缓的润湿了干燥的眼眶。自来也大叫不妙，再这样下去，怕是要输。赶快将人翻了过去，阴茎在体内旋转让卡卡西忍不住发出似欢愉似痛苦的闷哼。  
“呼，差点忘了赌约还没有结束呢。卡卡西你要是想去的话应该说什么？”三忍的声音就在头顶。姿势的改变让本来就比别人大一号的性器挤进更深的角落。  
是一阵沉默。  
自来也运动着，被温暖的后穴包裹吸吮，也觉得要是卡卡西再不说的话，也许他就要缴械投降了。  
“自来也大人，请……让我去吧。”青年的声音闷闷的，带着惹人恋爱的颤抖。  
“如你所愿，公主殿下。”  
自来也加紧了冲刺，每一下都正中靶心，他紧盯这位于青年尾骨上的朱砂，那朱砂正变得逐渐残破，性爱带来的燥热让他的汗水留下来滴在那点朱红上，在二者同时到底顶峰的时候，彻底消失在瓷白的肌肤上。  
大殿还是空旷的，没有人发现这里的异常。  
自来也看着卡卡西一翻身就坐了起来，虽然中途还扶一下腰，但年轻人的体力终究是不错，虽然他也不累，嘛，头一次躺在这么贵的衣服上，多躺一会儿怎么了！  
卡卡西摸了摸头发，认命的开始清理自己。但还是忍不住抱怨，“自来也大人完完全全就是在作弊吧！说好是找时间角色扮演，谁先叫对方名字的就算输了，答应对方一个条件。”  
“对啊。”  
“但是也不能在任务途中就闯进来啊！而且自来也大人完全没有扮演什么啊？”银发忍者无奈的指责，顺便将那一套一套的衣服重新往身上穿。  
“啊哈哈，我扮演了作者！”无良三忍大笑。  
“扮演自己……不算扮演啊。”卡卡西将衣服从自来也压的地方抽出来，三忍只得顺着他的力道向旁边滚圈圈。  
“不过我觉得你挺开心的，而且也没穿内衣。”  
卡卡西沉默的将面纱戴上，遮住微红的脸，“和服……就是不用穿的。”  
“还有守宫砂。”自来也正色起来，看着正在往身上套衣服的某人，看美人更衣也是享受之一。  
“我要扮演的任务对象会被检查的，那个守宫砂。”卡卡西无奈的摊摊手，暗自对比了一下还算是衣冠楚楚的自来也和还要穿麻烦的一层一层又一层的自己，“那个公主殿下确实是男性，而且没有人见过他，任务就是杀掉临城邦迎娶他的恶人。入门之前会有人来检查的。”  
“那现在怎么办？”  
“这是一次性的，再点一次就好了。”  
“要不要……我帮你点？”自来也眼睛亮了起来。  
“我想拒绝……”卡卡西看了看自己穿戴整齐的衣物，确实是忘记还有守宫砂的事情。  
“那我要用那个要求，让我给你点上那个守宫砂，卡卡西。”白毛作者盘起腿来目光灼灼。  
“？不把这个随便一个要求用在别的地方吗？”卡卡西疑惑的看着突然严肃的三忍。  
“还有什么比给恋人点上守宫砂更加美妙的事情呢？”三忍的目光太灼热，连带着卡卡西都觉得这件事情听起来都浪漫了许多。  
不过这浪漫就在下一秒破功。  
“万一那兔崽子吃你豆腐我还好知道可以打上门去取他首级。”三忍说的大声，而卡卡西只想把刚刚还有什么浪漫想法的自己埋进书里，这样的自来也到底是怎么写出亲热系列这么美妙的书来的啊！  
\-------------------------------  
侍女再进来的时候，公主还坐在高高的主座之上，用扇子掩着面，暗红色华服上没有一丝褶皱，那位被请来的据说是某个畅销书的作者跪坐在堂下。  
公主手指一扬。  
“汝甚得吾心，赏。”  
白发的畅销书作者露出笑容，  
“谢谢公主殿下厚爱。”  
\---------------------end----------  
后记：自来也打开读作公主写作卡卡西的人赏的东西，上面只见四个大字：  
无耻之徒。  
\----------------真的end----------

① 《亲热动力》（在小李忍传里出现过，自来也的隐藏大作，因为其内容太露骨所以没有面世）  
②根据显微镜网友从卡卡西看的书里翻译的部分句子，而后面的是我瞎编的  
③青年卡成年了大家不必担心。

**Author's Note:**

> 作为被叫公主殿下的代价，就送你无耻之徒四个大字吧。


End file.
